


The Redhead that ran away

by Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich/pseuds/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich





	The Redhead that ran away

It's been days, weeks since Mickey last saw Ian. He was manic, lost his pills while the house was chaotic from getting all of Carl's old pimp stuff out of the house and sold for money.

Ian didn't have any money at the time to go to the pharmacy to get another month worth of pills, so he was stuck working, sleeping, trying not to fuck anything up, repeat. But ever since he was off his meds, Ian just acted, off. 

Nobody noticed of course, Fiona was busy dealing with Debbie and Franny, and also trying to juggle the maintenance of owning an apartment building. Lip was busy hooking up with random girls and trying to get his life back together. And Carl, well he just stuck with cadet training. 

Everyone was always busy, no matter what happened to Ian. Ian of course, decided why not? Let's get out of this shithole.

 

So he left. Ran off, not even packing a thing. Showered, shaved, and left. No note, nothing to trace where he went, zip. 

Trevor was too busy snuggling up to random twinks at parties or working to get another teen into a new home to even notice that Ian, his boyfriend, was gone. Ian, being himself of course left his phone at home, dead. After about a month or two of Ian being gone, Fiona and Lip just noticed that Ian had gone missing. Mickey, of course, stormed straight to the Gallagher house to confront the head Gallagher about Ian.

As Mickey climbs the steps up to the door he hears what seems like a whining word mumble out of franks decaying body on the front lawn. "Fioonaaaaa.... let me.. in.. the house..." as Frank finishes what seems to be a sentence he vomits by his blob of a shape on the ground. At this point Mickey had already impatiently busted through the door knowing the family doesn't care. "Fiona! Lip! Get your asses down here and tell me why Ian isn't here!" Mickey yells from the living room, aiming towards upstairs where Lip, Debbie, and Fiona lie sleeping. "The fuck?!?" Mickey screams once again as he enters Lips room. Lip is lying in Ian's bed, clearly passed out. Lip groans. "The fuck do you want Mickey? Ian's probably at the club or some shit... wherever he works now.." by now Mickey is pissed. "You really think Ian is at the club, Lip? He's been gone for months, and neither you or Fiona has done fuck all to find him. I've spent all my money and sold shit just to get any kind of clue on where he could be. And you think he's working?? I'm completely done with you Gallaghers... you don't even care about your little brother, Lip.." Mickey spews at Lip, who's now more awake from what he hears coming out of Mickey's mouth. Lip's jaw dropped, as he says. "He's really gone again, huh?" 

 

Even though Ian's phone was left at home and is dead, Mickey still messages his number, wishing Ian would reply. When Mick isn't at home watching Yevgeny for Svetlana while she's managing the bar or when he's off scamming people for money, he really realizes how lonely and sad he is without that one fucking redhead Gallagher.


End file.
